Crimson Sorrow
by nlblake
Summary: Naruto's back in Konoha, ordered to take on a Genin team and not exactly pleased about it. Can Sasuke kit their friendship and Genma heal a broken heart? SasukeNaruto friendship, GenmaNaruto pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male, male/female

**This is the beta-ed version, thanks to the amazing Lazy-Hime.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bar was lively and full, like every Friday night, or any other night for that matter. The bar was the main meeting point for shinobi to relax after missions or in between ones. There was a bar, a dance floor, several tables on the left side out in the open, and tables on the right side hidden and divided by partitions.

Kakashi's eye crinkled happily as he caught sight of his target in one of the booths. His long time friend, and fellow Jounin, was wearing his usual outfit. Shoulder long, brown hair half hidden by the hitai-ate that he wore backwards, senbon securely held in one side of his mouth, and brown eyes sweeping the room every so often.

They had been friends long enough for him to sit down at the table uninvited.

"Back so soon, Genma?" he asked jokingly. He didn't want to make his intentions too obvious; he was a ninja and after years of service it becomes a habit to never expose one's intentions. Genma knew that, he was the same.

"Yo, Kakashi! It's been some time since you graced us with your presence here. Hokage-sama keeping you busy?" Genma's voice was as cheery as ever.

"Not really," he replied, yawning.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence, each waiting for the other to speak about what was really on their mind. Or in Kakashi's case hoping his friend would spill the news without him needing to ask for it.

"He's alive, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his eye in relief.

"But he won't be for much longer if he keeps going on like that."

Any trace of relief Kakashi had previously felt evaporated at once.

"What do you mean by that, Genma?" he inquired worriedly, his voice harsh and hoarse.

"I'll tell you what I told the Godaime. He's going to burn out. At the moment he's like a top spinning wildly around his own axis. He's as damn near to invincible as anyone I've ever seen **or **heard about, but some day soon he'll get himself killed. And it will not be because he couldn't get out of the way of an attack, but because he simply won't have felt like avoiding it." The brown haired Jounin kept his voice level and low.

The look he sent his friend was both sad and pitying. He couldn't imagine training a team only to have to watch one turn traitor and back again, one continuously trying to catch the first's attention and declining all other offers for happiness and the last one hadn't returned to the village in years, hunting down whatever rogue nin was unfortunate enough to cross his way.

Considering the fatherly way Kakashi kept worrying about his former students he felt it prudent to not mention the fact that he and Konoha's most feared and infamous hunter-nin had become friends with benefits during his last mission. As perverted and laid back as his silver haired friend usually was about sexual relationships, Genma still strongly suspected the other would try to castrate him for deflowering his youngest student.

"How did he look?"

Ok, perhaps he **would** mention their relationship. Genma simply couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about his new lover's look.

"Damn hot," the leer in that statement could be heard loud and clearly.

Kakashi who had just taken a sip of his drink, choked. Genma laughed at the angry glare he was sent and continued, "He's one fine piece of man. He's a bit on the short side and deceptively slender. His hair is longer now and he wears it in a high ponytail. Don't know how his face keeps that bronze tan, since he's always wearing his hunter mask, but it looks like a more delicate version of his father's."

"You slept with him," Kakashi accused.

"And proud of it, he needs a lover," the brunette's voice was cheerful again, since they were back on a non-painful topic.

* * *

A masked hunter-nin stood attention in the Hokage's office. There had been an obligation tied to his otherwise unlimited freedom. He had to come back to Konoha to report to the Hokage at least once every four months.

It didn't mean he had to stay in Konoha for the night.

Tsunade looked at the young man across her desk. The hideous orange clothes were long past; the hunter-nin in front of her wore dark grey ninja pants and a crimson shirt.

"Take off your mask, Shinku," she ordered.

Obediently the hunter took the mask off, revealing a delicately shaped face, big almond shaped azure eyes and three distinct whisker marks on each cheek.

"Now what is that I heard about you coming in with a bloody, shredded shirt?"

The young man in front of her sighed and explained in the same unconcerned voice he always used nowadays, "I met a band of A-Level missing-nin in Earth country. The last one had a flashy earth-jutsu and I didn't feel like dodging. It's not like I'll get scars."

An unpleasant shock raced through Tsunade as Naruto echoed the exact words the Jounin she had sent three months ago to keep an eye on the blond shinobi used in his report.

"_He's as sane as any of us, Hokage-sama. But if he doesn't find something to ground him soon, I fear that one day he won't feel like dodging an enemies attack."_

"May I take my leave now, Hokage-sama?"

That was another thing that bothered her. The brat never called her an old hag anymore. She just wished she knew what had caused her little brother in heart to change so drastically. The only thing he knew was that he hated to stay in or near the village.

Well, not this time. He had been free to roam the world for the last four years. No more. She even had the perfect plan for keeping him tied to the village for the next year.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you'll have to stay a bit longer. I haven't given you your new mission, yet."

She was sure the brat felt unsettled by her announcement, but he had become too good at hiding his emotions for it to show.

"You've been away for four years and have become one of Konoha's most infamous shinobi under your alias, 'Shinku'. It's been reported by other shinobi of the Leaf that foreign ninja won't even **think **about becoming missing-nin in fear of becoming your new prey.

"I believe it's time you pass your skills and experience on to the younger generation. The Genin exams will take place a week from now. You'll be given a team and train them for as long as I deem it necessary. Understood?"

How she wished to see the fire of earlier years to come back into those icy azure eyes. She knew that he hated the new mission, since having a team of Genin meant staying in the village. Yet he didn't protest her orders. He simply nodded, bowed and left the office through the door.

* * *

**TBC**

Shinku--dark crimson

AN: Feed my muse ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing

**This is the beta-ed version, many thanks to the amazing Lazy-Hime**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto carefully put his black and crimson mask back on his face as he left the Hokage's office. There were only three people who knew he was the infamous Shinku: Tsunade because she was the Hokage and had watched him choose that mask out of a bunch of others, Jiraiya because he had travelled with him for the first couple of years keeping an eye on him, and Genma, the Jounin who had been ordered to evaluate him and had become his lover.

Naruto was very fond of his mask, especially the anonymity it gave him. There were certain people he wanted to avoid, which would be difficult if they caught sight of him. Actually, he would have to go shopping if he had to stay in Konoha for the foreseeable future. Tsunade had practically demoted him from hunter-nin to Jounin-instructor, meaning he wouldn't be allowed to wear his hunter-mask.

Walking out of the tower, all the while ignoring the looks the occasional Genin- and Chuunin-teams gave him, he thought about his next course of action. Being ordered to stay in Konoha presented him with several problems.

At the top of the list was the fact that he didn't have a place to stay. Before leaving on his hunting-trip, Naruto had cancelled his apartment, seeing no need in paying for the little hell-hole when he had no intentions of staying in Konoha for even a night, much less live there.

Looking up in the sky, he sighed. He didn't want to go room hunting, he would have to sign with his name and in no time at all, certain people would know he was back and where to find him. On the other hand, he wouldn't be able to stay at an inn, either. He wouldn't be able to sleep at a place where anyone could get into.

Now, where would he be able to keep both his anonymity and be able to sleep without having to worry about strangers entering at any given time?

A small smile curved his lips beneath the mask, when the face of his current lover flashed in his mind's eye. _Well, he did give me his address…surely he won't mind taking me in for a night or two._

It was early afternoon now. He would go to the bank first, then clothes shopping and then try his luck at Genma's door.

* * *

In a small restaurant in Konoha, famous for its fish dishes, a young man with pale skin and midnight black hair was waiting impatiently for his friend and former sensei. He was hungry and frustrated by the gaggle of fan girls sitting at a nearby table, shamelessly trying to attract his attention with their skimpy attire and flirtatious comments.

The only thing keeping him there was the fact that Kakashi had promised him he would have news about Naruto.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists at the thought of his best friend, a friend he hadn't seen for four long, agonizing, lonely years. Sadness crept into obsidian eyes that were hidden behind his bangs.

When he had learned about the blond's long-term deployment, the last Uchiha had been dangerously close to killing the pink vulture that had lured him and Naruto into a painful trap. His eyes still instantly changed into Sharingan when he saw anything pink in the vicinity and into their most dangerous form when he caught sight of her.

A cheerful "Yo!" pulled him out of his vengeful thoughts.

"Hn."

"Your conversational skills are as great as ever, I see," the silver haired, chronically late Jounin commented lightly.

A waiter appeared and they ordered lunch.

Kakashi waited until they were alone again, before telling his former student in an uncharacteristically serious tone of voice, "He's alive, Sasuke."

Black eyes shot up and pinned their intense gaze on Kakashi's one visible eye, the relief in them nearly painful to watch.

"Sadly that's all I was able to find out. You know as well as I that a hunter-nin's anonymity is sacred."

The older man watched as disappointment and weariness replaced the relief and marvelled once again at the fact that Naruto seemed to be the only person on the planet who was able to get any emotions out of the Uchiha, even in his absence.

It was like the younger man was wired so that he only felt for or because of Naruto.

Taking pity on the usually stoic Uchiha, he continued. "However, I strongly believe that the Hokage will order him to come home in the near future. You know how fond she is of the idiot."

The waiter appeared with their orders at that point. The topic wasn't brought up again even after he left and both men ate in silence.

* * *

It was early evening when Genma came back to his apartment, sweaty from training and bored to death by the routine task of guard duty. Impatiently grasping his key, the Jounin tensed when he felt a second chakra source reveal itself seconds before a figure appeared from the shadowy hallway.

He turned at once, still tense, ready to grab a kunai or form a seal without a second's notice. It was a bit embarrassing that he recognized the other ninja's mask before he recognized his chakra signature.

He relaxed instantly, a lazy smirk forming on his face. "Must be my lucky day, today." he drawled sensually.

Turning back to open the door, he waved Naruto in.

Once they were inside, Genma pulled the crimson mask off his lover's face and proceeded to kiss him senseless. The blond was addictive: absolutely lethal, deliciously submissive. It was a heady mixture and Genma felt honoured that the younger man trusted him enough to let him touch him, to let him dominate their sexual encounters.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked when the kiss ended.

Naruto frowned and answered, "Tsunade is giving me a Genin team to train. I'll have to stay in Konoha for at least a week, and then I'll simply fail them, and thus be free to leave again."

A delighted chuckle escaped Genma, who hurriedly explained after seeing the dark look on Naruto's face. "I'll have to take the week off then, to properly make use of your stay."

The blond snorted at that, playfully accusing the other, "Pervert."

"Only with you. So, are you gonna stay here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to stay at; your place will have to do," Naruto countered, relishing in the light banter. Before the older man had put the moves on him, the hunter-nin had been slowly drowning in darkness. Somehow Genma had managed to coax him into the light again, forcing first amusement and smiles out of him and later passion, laughter and trust.

Strong arms encircled him and a chin came to rest on his shoulder, the height difference between them making it so that the position came almost natural to them.

Hot breath brushed against Naruto's sensitive ear, causing him to shudder lightly.

"Then stay for real."

* * *

**TBC**

AN: Reviewing doesn't hurt ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **not mine, with the exception of my OCs

**Warnings: **male/male pairing(Genma/Naruto), AU, unbeta-ed version, upcoming OCs(Genin team)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Early sunlight streamed into the bedroom, filtered by the shutters on the window, crisscrossing over flawless bronze skin, creating a mesmerizing picture for smiling brown eyes.

Genma caressed his lover's naked back lovingly, strong, bid hands following muscles and bones. It was a pity that he would only have a week to wake up like that. One week and then it would be back to worrying if his young lover would finally fall off the cliff he was currently balancing on and give into his death wish.

Naruto hadn't confided in him the reason for his aversion to staying in Konoha yet, but the way the hunter-nin was avoiding every last one of his former friends was very telling in itself. His lover was running away, with no intention of stopping any time soon.

The blond on his bed groaned and arched up into Genma's touch.

"Good morning." Genma said huskily.

Blond locks fell disarrayedly across the pillow as Naruto sleepily turned his face. Blue eyes opened halfway and full lips curled into a content smile. "Morning." The younger man mumbled back.

Leaning down into his lover, Genma's right hand curled around blond locks, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "I don't have to be anywhere before noon."

"Is that so?" Naruto replied amusedly, his voice still a little rough with sleep.

"Mhm." Genma's lips travelled from Naruto's left earlobe down his throat, nibbling and biting, leaving a nice set of hickeys in their wake.

"Whatever shall we do about all that free time?" the blond moaned, chuckling when Genma reached a ticklish spot Naruto had never known about before sleeping with the Jounin.

"I have an idea or two." Genma yanked the blanket off his lover and laid down on, covering his lover's body with his own, thoroughly enjoying the skin to skin sensation.

Yes, his lover had serious problems, but they were shinobi. Being a shinobi meant courting death every single day. They didn't have the time other people had to sort out their lives. Shinobi took what happiness they could get; they lived fully in the moments they were given or not at all.

* * *

In the Hokage tower Tsunade thought about ways to make her favourite brat stay in the village. Though ordering Naruto to take on a Genin team had only been a provisional solution, the blond woman rather liked the idea. Perhaps the forced contact with children would bring the old Naruto back to the surface.

There was only one tiny problem. Genin had to pass a test their Jounin instructor set for them and all Naruto had to do to be free again was to fail the poor team that was unfortunate enough to get him as potential instructor.

Of course, as Hokage she could always promote the team to full Genin herself, but she would need a very good reason and a team that was talented enough to pull it off.

"Shizune!" she called.

The door opened seconds later. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Send for Umino Iruka at once."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. You can sign these papers while you wait for him to arrive." Shizune put down a sizable stack of neatly ordered papers on the Hokage's already overflowing desk and left.

Tsunade cursed under her breath and asked herself for the nth time why she consented to take on an apprentice that was a workaholic and seemingly in love with paper work.

Ten minutes and four signed papers later there was a hesitant knock on her door.

"Come in."

The shy, brown haired teacher with the scar across his nose entered and bowed to his leader.

"I need your help putting together a particular Genin team. I know that usually that task falls to the academy teachers, but I am looking for a very special team and I will need your insight and knowledge of the graduates to make it possible."

Noticing the confusion on the Chuunin's face, Tsunade explained: "I want you to tell me the names of the three students who are suited best to become Genin in your eyes."

Iruka narrowed his eyes in thought, running through the list of his students in his head. Then he answered cautiously: "That would be Saito, Takehara and Misato, I think. They are smart, knowledgeable, strong and their techniques are flawless. Their tempers and characters don't really suit it each other and I wouldn't have commended putting them on the same team but neither are they averse to working together.

May I ask why you want to put together a special team?"

Tsunade nodded, Iruka's protectiveness regarding his students was well known (and feared) in Konoha.

"I want a team I can reasonably promote to Genin without them being tested by their Jounin instructor."

The look of abject horror on the Chuunin's face made Tsunade chuckle: "There is a particular Jounin who will undoubtedly fail any team I give him just to be free to go out hunting again. I want him to stay in the village for at least a year and I can't order him to do so without reason."

"Even Hatake-san was allowed to test and subsequently fail his teams. I don't understand who could be so special as to make so many exceptions."

"You don't really mean that, Umino-san. I'm sure you'll agree with me as soon as I tell you the name of that particular Jounin."

Smiling up at the irritated teacher she continued: "You see, their Jounin instructor will be one Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto is back?" The sudden hope and eager tone in Iruka's voice was painfully obvious.

"Yes, he's back and I'll make him stay for a while." Tsunade said gently.

* * *

Naruto looked critically at his reflection in the mirror. He wore his customary grey ninja trousers, a white sleeveless shirt with dark blue lining and a blue mask that only left his eyes and forehead visible.

He wore a chakra infused bangle on each upper arm, successfully hiding the ANBU tattoo on his left arm, and white armguards that were very similar to the standard ANBU issued armguards.

It felt strange to wear his headband openly again, but in an attempt to hide his revealing golden hair, he wore it in the same fashion his lover did. The black cloth was hiding most of his hair and the Leaf sign was situated at the back of his head.

He didn't look anything like the boisterous member of team seven anymore, exactly as he had planned.

Despite his change of clothes he looked just as dangerous as before. Looking down at the armguards he smiled. He was pretty sure that he would be ravished as soon as Genma came back. His lover had a liking for leather and armguards.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: **not mine

warnings: Genma/Naruto, unbeta-ed, AU

To prevent any confusion here are the ages for some of the characters:

Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/..ect. : 20

Kakashi: 34

Genma: 35

I've tried to keep the correct age differences.

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

Kakashi couldn't help but gape at his friend. First Genma took the week off, then he decided to join Kakashi on his way to the meeting for Jounin instructors and now he was even whistling.

Slowly the silver haired Jounin lowered his beloved orange book and put it back in his pouch. "Alright, Genma, spill." he prompted the bouncing brunette to his right.

The request earned him nothing but an innocent smile and a questioningly tilted head.

"You. Are. Bouncing." Kakashi took another glance at his friend and sighed resignedly, muttering a quiet: "Just don't get me in the line of fire."

* * *

Their entrance earned them quite a few raised eyebrows by the majority of the Jounin in the meeting room. 

Not only was Kakashi well known for his lateness to any and all meetings that didn't involve life or death matters, but Genma was well known for skipping any meetings that might get him saddled with anything other than A-class missions and above.

Kakashi followed his still bouncing friend as he made his way through the room and to the rest of their merry group of friends who mingled around the right corner.

Kurenai glanced from the widely grinning Genma to the not-porn-reading-actually-on-time Kakashi and quickly formed a sign to dispel genjutsu: "Kai!"

While Genma guffawed promptly, Kakashi sighed heavily and asked her: "Now, was that really necessary, Kurenai?"

The dark haired genjutsu specialist merely nodded at the laughing Genma and replied sardonically: "You without porn and actually on time? Genma taking a week off and then suddenly appearing to a meeting he wouldn't usually be caught dead in? Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

Kakashi looked sulkily away from her and greeted the rest of the group with his usual, if a little less cheerfully: "Yo!"

Anko's gaze swung back and forth between the two newcomers, mischief and curiosity sparkling in her wide eyes, till she finally blurted out: "What happened?"

A sigh that bore witness to Kakashi's suffering was heard, till the silver haired Jounin decided to take joy in the fact that his friends were even more clueless than he was and answered with an angelically crinkled eye and happy voice: "Saa."

"No way!" Anko yelled, actually stomping on the floor to better convey her frustration at the non-answer.

Ibiki smirked at Anko's antics, watching the newly entered Godaime's eyebrow twitch in irritation at the childish display.

"Mitarashi!" Tsunade finally snapped. Sending another glare at the slightly apologetic looking younger woman, she continued: "As you might or might not remember from past years, " at this point she sent a peeved look at Kakashi and the Jounin grouped around him, "we are here to appoint Jounin instructors for the newest batch of Genin who will graduate tomorrow."

Looking around, Kakashi noticed that the majority of the present Jounin looked distinctively like they were praying to be spared from a cruel fate.

From the decidedly not amused look on Tsunade's face she had come to the same conclusion.

"The class consists of 32 children, so we will need 11 Jounin instructors. The instructors' first responsibility will be to test if those children are actually ready and able to further follow in their chosen profession.

If the cell as a whole passes, the instructor will further be responsible for their training and well-being. He or she will set the standard for what a shinobi should be in those children's eyes, there will be no margin for errors."

Tsunade's smile was friendly and inviting as she asked: "Any volunteers?"

Kakashi chuckled as the Jounin started to murmur and outright bargain among each other about who would "take on for the team" so to speak, Tsunade added sweetly: "Actually I already have three instructors in mind, so that leaves only 29 free posts to fill."

Kakashi shuddered; the Hokage's voice had been sweet as any poison. He had a really bad feeling about this. Just as he thought about the merits of fleeing through the window, Genma raised his hand a called: "I'd like to get a team, if you please, Hokage-sama."

He wondered how it was that his friend managed to not prick himself with the senbon in his mouth when he grinned as widely as he did now.

Now he knew why the bastard had been so cheerful before. The looks of utter shock on the faces of the rest of the room were pretty funny.

"But give me one with the potential to actually pass. It'd be no fun if they were a punch of would-be's." Genma's request rang clearly through the silent room, waking its occupants from their shock induced rigidity.

"Of course." Tsunade replied. "I can only hope that the rest of your colleagues will show as much enthusiasm as you do. Perhaps you should more often take some time off."

After 28 more victims had been found, Tsunade ended the meeting, but held Kakashi back: "Kakashi, while it is tradition for Jounin to volunteer for this, I will make it an order in your case. You'd make a fine instructor, especially now that you have actual experience and mistakes to learn from. I don't care if they fail your test so long as you give them a fair chance."

"Hai, hai."

"Don't be like that. This bunch will have some really interesting sensei." Tsunade laughed lightly. "If you want to know who the other two non-volunteers are, you'll just have to be on time for the team meetings tomorrow."

* * *

Two hours later in the Hokage's office, Tsunade gave Iruka last minute instructions regarding the special Genin team she had requested: "I want you to bring those three to me after the other teams have left tomorrow. Sending them off with Naruto without any explanations would be unacceptable and foolhardy. I don't think the brat will take well to my orders and they are the ones who will have to live with him." 

Iruka nodded obediently and asked thoughtfully: "Do you wish to keep their instructor's identity a secret? It wouldn't be a problem to just tell them their team assignation and ask them to stay after."

Tsunade smiled warmly up at the younger Chuunin. "No. I want you to say their instructor's name loud and clearly. Why do you think I gave them that particular assignation? Some of the other involuntary instructors will become very, very motivated to actually have a Genin team when they hear it."

Iruka could only marvel at the Godaime's deviousness. If there was any way at all to hit more than one bird with one stone, one could count on her finding it.

"If that is all, Hokage-sama, I will take my leave." Iruka bowed.

"Hn. That's indeed all I had to discuss with you, but if you wait just a few minutes more I'll have an enjoyable surprise for you."

Iruka looked questioningly at the blonde woman in front of him. She smiled in answer and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

A short time later there were two precise knocks on the door.

"Enter."

Iruka surveyed the newcomer interestedly. He couldn't remember having seen the young man before. It was when he caught sight of the golden hair and blue, blue eyes that he recognized the man.

"N-Naruto?" his voice actually broke upon saying the name, his emotions choking him with their intensity.

The blond whirled around, clearly surprised. Iruka didn't care about the unfamiliar clothes or the strange mask on his favourite ex-student's face. He didn't even realize that he was moving till his arms crushed the younger shinobi in a desperate hug.

"Iruka-sensei?" Even the voice was unfamiliar, deeper than it had been, surely more quiet and dangerous.

"Welcome back." the brunette finally choked out, tears of happiness running down his face.

It took some time, but when Iruka finally loosened his embrace and held Naruto at arms length, he chuckled and said: "You've grown."

"Ah, a bit." Iruka couldn't really tell because of the mask, but Naruto's eyes seemed to indicate a smile.

"You are late, brat." Tsunade remarked teasingly. "I planned to have Iruka here while I explained the parameters of your mission, but now I think it'd be better if he went home and got some sleep, he's got a busy day tomorrow."

Iruka nodded at the hidden dismissal, blushing when a yawn escaped him.

"I'm so sorry, but it has been a long day. The graduates always get so excited around this time that they actually infect the rest of the children with their nervous energy. It's been hell this last week at the academy." The gentle smile belied his words, but there was real exhaustion in his warm brown eyes.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto." he bowed and left.

As soon as the door fell shut, Naruto raised a wary eyebrow.

"Mission parameters? I didn't know there were any regarding Genin teams that I would need to be specifically informed about."

Tsunade smiled. Naruto hadn't become infamous among their enemies because of his strength alone. The years of travel had matured the young man, forming the single promising abilities and qualities into a tempered, lethal and charismatic shinobi. If her plan worked she would be able to name her successor in the next couple of years. The brat deserved the paperwork for all the worry he put her through.

"You would be surprised. I have given Kakashi a variation of the order I will give you. Sadly, I will have to be even more insistent and restricting in your case." she sighed, but a single look into slowly hardening blue eyes convinced her that she was right.

"Is that so?" Naruto inquired icily.

"Well, I hope I won't have to bribe you to actually be on time for meetings. However, you will not be allowed to fail your team." Before the ex-ANBU in front of her could even start his protests, she raised a hand and continued: "You will meet them tomorrow at 1pm sharp here in my office. I said you weren't allowed to fail them, I never said anything about not testing them."

Briefly closing her eyes to escape the blue twin lasers currently shooting glares at her, she decided to simply tell him all the rules and then dismiss him. If she didn't give him any time to protest she wouldn't get a headache.

"You will train him to the best of your abilities. You will see to it that they come to no permanent or unnecessary harm, during either training or missions. You will keep that team for at least two years. This is non-negotiable, Naruto. Dismissed."

* * *

TBC 

Please take the time to review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **not mine, but for the OCs

**warnings: **male/male, un-betaed

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke glared at the scroll with his new mission orders hard enough to make the messenger waiting for his confirmation break into a nervous sweat. Uchiha's temper was as infamous as the Godaime's nowadays, what with him incinerating anything pink that crossed his way and officially declaring blood feud on the Hokage's apprentice.

"Tell Hokage-sama I'll be there." the black haired Jounin finally growled, dismissing the messenger and closing the door.

Just what was the Godaime planning now, ordering him to become a Jounin instructor for the newest batch of Genin? Sasuke was unsociable, short-tempered and impatient with idiots. If they didn't hand him a team of geniuses he would clearly eat them for breakfast.

He walked through the empty halls of the main house, feeling as empty and cold as them. Four years ago he had hoped to breathe life into this house once more. He had made plans to look for a wife and start a real family with as many children as possible.

Stopping in front of a brightly painted sliding door, he leaned his forehead against it, lightly tracing the lovingly calligraphied name with shaky fingers. The room's intended owner had never set foot into it, Sasuke had not known how to approach the other shinobi with his offer, how to explain his belief that without him there would be no way to bring life back to this house of the dead.

Agony raced through his heart and he whispered brokenly: "Naruto, you idiot."

If only the idiot hadn't run away, if only Sasuke had known, if only… A growl escaped his throat, anger causing his hands to ball into fists. If only he had slit the traitor's throat before she opened her big mouth and destroyed all his plans for the future in five minutes flat.

Stepping back from the door he turned around and entered his own room, efficiently shedding his clothes and lying down on his bed.

He knew the Hokage wasn't happy that he had officially declared blood feud on Haruno, but it was the only way to keep her legally away from him. If there was an official record of blood feud between two shinobi they were not allowed to work together in any way, shape or form.

Sasuke had made it excruciatingly clear the first time he had come back from a mission badly hurt to the whole hospital staff that he preferred bleeding to death to being touched by that vile woman. It didn't matter to him that she was the best medic-nin next to the Godaime. She was the reason that he had to live in this grey, dull world without even the chance of redemption.

Tiredly he closed his eyes, praying for sleep that usually evaded him these days. He really didn't know how long he could bear to live like this anymore.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts." Genma announced as he entered his apartment, balancing several food containers in his arms.

Naruto took one sniff of the food's aroma and grinned widely. "Ichiraku ramen!" he exclaimed happily.

The older man put the food down on the table and greeted his lover with a short kiss on the lips. "After you couldn't stop talking about how much better Ichiraku ramen was than any other food in the world, I thought I'd pamper the poor, involuntary, new Jounin instructor a bit."

He loved as his lover hit him lightly on the arm for his teasing comment.

"The old hag has become more devious than I thought possible." the blond remarked during his task of inhaling his favourite food.

Genma raised one eyebrow in question.

"I'm not allowed to fail my Genin team, which means I will have to stay here and play babysitter for at least two years." Naruto complained with a frown on his unmasked face, pouting unconsciously at the unfairness of it all.

"Then it's just as well that I volunteered to become one of the Jounin instructors this year, too. That way you won't be alone in your misery of teaching newbies how to survive." the brunette commented lightly in passing.

He was surprised when his lover actually halted in his worship of all things ramen and looked at him with wide, astonished eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Sooner or later I wouldn't have been able to decline the post anyway, so why not now, when I'll actually get something out of staying in the village?" Genma joked, sending the blond a smouldering look that boldly stated what it was he hoped to get out of staying in Konoha.

"You're incorrigible. Don't you dare complain when the brats get on your nerves later." Naruto finally replied, a small smile playing on his lips again.

"Never, we will simply start a new self-help group, Jounin instructors anonymous. Meetings once a week at Ichigo's with a price for the best story and the worst students." Genma exclaimed, eliciting full out laughter from Naruto.

The light mood carried over into the bed-room where Genma saw to it that his younger lover had no time to spare for thoughts about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Kakashi strolled into the Academy early. He was curious about the other two Jounin that had been volunteered for the post of Jounin instructor by the Godaime.

This would be the second time this week that he had been not only on time but early for a meeting. If he wasn't careful he might hurt his reputation.

He was surprised when upon entering the designated room his eye met the dark gaze of the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I never knew you were interested in taking on a Genin team." he greeted his former student cheerfully, his eye crinkling into a happy u-form.

"That's because I'm not, Kakashi." Sasuke grunted annoyed, glaring up at the faces of the freshly baked Genin who already sat on their seats, eager to know their team assignments.

"That makes you number two, so who's the third poor "volunteer"?" Kakashi asked amusedly. What was the Godaime thinking, letting Sasuke loose on a team of young Genin?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, a little bird told me to be early if I wanted to know who else was ordered to take a team of little Genin. Since there are three of us, I just wondered who the last one is." the silver haired Jounin explained quietly, his one eye roaming the room.

He was interrupted by the entrance of Iruka, Genma and a couple other Jounin, one of which wore a blue mask on his face and was quietly talking to Kakashi's old friend.

Before Kakashi could walk over to his friend and inquire about the other Jounin's identity, Iruka cleared his throat and said: "As I told you yesterday, you will be divided into teams of three and assigned one of the Jounin instructors behind me. When I say your name and team number, please stand up and come to the front so your Jounin instructor can lead you to your team's training grounds."

Looking at the eager, young faces and back at his list, Iruka started: "Team 1 under command of Kino Jun: Uehara Taro, Oda Haru, and Uwasaki Shin." The three called Genin stood up and followed their Jounin instructor out.

Iruka took a deep breath and continued, knowing just how hard two of the present Jounin would take his announcement: "Team 2 under command of Uzumaki Naruto: Saito Amaya, Takehara Isamu and Misato Kiyoshi."

* * *

Ignoring the eyes he could feel burning his back, Naruto took a deep breath and stepped forward, thankful for his lover's whispered: "Good luck!"

Scrutinizing the three Genin that had come to the front he nodded friendly at Iruka before leading his new team out of the Academy and to the Hokage tower.

He knew it was mean not to say anything to them, but if he couldn't let them fail the only other way to get out of this post was if the Genin decided to quit out of their own volition. And Naruto was determined to help them come to that decision as quickly as possible.

There were no hold ups in the tower and Naruto led his team straight into the Hokage's office.

"Team 2 as ordered, Godaime-sama." Naruto announced mockingly, his azure eyes glaring daggers at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded at Naruto and then eyed the group of three children she would promote to full Genin status shortly. She had read their Academy files and had been quite impressed by their proficiency.

"Usually a Genin team has to pass one last test before they reach full Genin status, a test that is determined by their Jounin instructor. Since I have reason to believe that your Jounin instructor would let you fail simply to get out of his involuntary post, you will be promoted to full Genin status without having been tested for suitability.

Since I am making this exception for you I expect you three to be up it and to perform accordingly. I hereby instate you as Genin of the Leaf under the command of Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki, take your team out of here and start training."

Naruto simply turned and left without a word, his three Genin following behind like little ducklings.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimer applies.

It's been some time, ne? I've gotten a great anonymous review that made me sit down and write this chapter, so, say thank you to Anonymous-san. :-)

* * *

**Crimson Sorrow**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke couldn't breathe. It was like he was caught in a jutsu that imprisoned him in a bubble of space and time. He couldn't move or speak or even think properly. The name of Team 2's Jounin instructor was still ringing in his ears.

Naruto was back? Since when and why hadn't anyone told him about it? At least Kakashi should have known better than to keep quiet about it. Hot anger coursed through his veins, finally bringing him out of his shock induced stupor.

Sharingan blazing to life, Sasuke turned to his former sensei just in time to see him step forward and herd three children out of the room, obviously in a hurry, either to escape Sasuke's wrath or to hunt down his former student.

Iruka's voice cut through his thoughts. „ Team 7 under command of Uchiha Sasuke: Nakahara Rui, Fuji Saeki and Okita Sena."

Sasuke forced himself to calm down. Without even glancing at the three brats who were unfortunate enough to get him as their Jounin instructor, he went out the door and to one of the nearby parks. As much as Sasuke shuddered at the thought of taking Kakashi as an example for anything, he would take a leaf out of his former sensei's book and copy his introduction technique, somewhat. Sasuke remembered that their first team meeting hadn't taken longer than perhaps fifteen minutes and he was set on breaking that record.

And then it was time to hunt down one blond idiot who thought he could simply abandon his friends without so much as a single word.

O

I

O

Naruto led his team to their designated training area, leaned casually against one of the trees, keeping his body angled in a way that ensured he was presenting the less amount of targetable area to the three Genin, crossed his arms and scrutinized his team for the first time.

He knew that the Academy still favoured the use of Genin cells that were made up of two boys and one girl, but if that was the case for Team 2 he couldn't tell which one of them was the girl. Which seemed to indicate that the girl in question took less pride in her gender and appearance and more pride in her abilities as a kunoichi.

Pointing at the tallest of the three Genin, whose long black hair was gathered in a high tail, Naruto barked: "Name, age, gender and abilities."

The Genin's brown eyes widened at surprise, most likely because of the gender category, but stood quickly to attention and said: "Takehara Isamu, age twelve, male, my specialties are genjutsu, tactics and spying."

Naruto nodded slightly. The boy's voice was absolutely gender neutral, without the added gender information demand it would have been impossible to tell if Isamu was male or female, short of a visit to the public baths.

Declining his head into the next Genin's direction, Naruto ordered: "Your turn."

The Genin was short and had very short violet hair that stood up in small spikes. "Saito Amaya, age eleven, female. My specialties are taijutsu and ninjutsu. I am in possession of a minor kekkai-genkai that allows me to absorb specially forged weapons."

So, he had finally found the girl of the team. She was small and had a slender, boyish figure, but judging by her wild violet hair and almond shaped silver-blue eyes she would be stunningly beautiful once she hit puberty. He could only hope that the Genin had voluntarily resigned before they entered that hormone-ridden stage of life.

He supposed he could put aside the gender question now. On the other hand, he wouldn't put it past the old hag to put two girls on his team.

Waving his hand in the last Genin's direction, he said: "Last one."

Golden eyes locked with azure one, as the small brunette replied: "Misato Kiyoshi, age twelve, male. My specialties are ninjutsu and medical jutsu."

For Academy students they seemed pretty advanced. Obviously the old hag had put a team together that would ability wise actually be up to the task of normal Genin teams. He quickly squished any pity he felt for them. It had been Tsunade's choice to put the career of three promising Genin at risk by appointing a Jounin instructor who didn't want a Genin team in the first place and whom she knew would take every chance he got to get rid of them.

"As the Hokage has already explained to you, you are now officially Genin under my command. If you think that gives you any right to take liberties, you are mistaken." Naruto growled, keeping his voice as cold and unemotional as if he was talking to an enemy. "If you toe out of line I will slap an official complaint in your file faster than you can blink."

Pinning one Genin after the other with a cold look, he continued: "Official complaints made by a team leader can't be overridden by the Hokage, if the ninja in question acted in a way that was unfit of their rank.

At this moment, thanks to the Hokage's promotion you will be hold up to the standards of Genin with the experience and expertise of at least one year on the front lines, since this is where such promotions are usually earned."

He watched as a kind of horrified realization dawned on all three faces. And he wasn't even finished yet.

"You and I both know that you do not have that experience or expertise. Yet, you will still have to match it. Your training will reflect that rank, your missions will be ranked accordingly to that. You will be the envy of your peers, no D-rank missions for you. No, with three Genin of your official rank and me as your team leader, our team will be lucky to even get C-rank missions. More often it will be a solid B-rank for us.

I'm not an irrational man, so I will give you one week to master the techniques any shinobi will need to know to survive such a mission. After that week, we are off into the dangerous and adrenaline inducing world of hurt that is commonly known as B-rank missions.

I don't need to tell you that even seasoned shinobi die on missions. If you die because you were not up to the task according to your official rank, I will not be held responsible for it. If you cause the mission to fail, you will have a black mark on your file.

It was unkind of the Hokage to force you into this situation, however there is still one way for you to get out. You can at any time voluntarily retire from your rank and no one will think the worse of you for it, because it wasn't your fault that the old hag promoted you without reason, which is well documented.

It would mean no official complaints or black marks in your file, no dangerous missions or insane training regime and the chance for a new Jounin instructor. You can do so at any time right up to the moment Team 2 accepts a mission. During a mission it is impossible. So it is really up to you, how you will spend the next twelve months of your life."

Horrified silence followed his speech.

O

I

O

Sasuke impatiently waited for the three Academy students to arrive at the park. Honestly, how long could it take to cross a couple of streets?

When they finally arrived, he couldn't help the snort that escaped him. He had been assigned a team of midgets. They were all more or less equally small in stature and even their hair was equally long. He just knew that Naruto would name them "Team Midget" if he ever caught sight of them.

"Alright, let's make this short and painless. Tell me your name and any goals for the future you might have, starting with the one on my left."

The child nodded gracefully and started: "My name is Nakahara Rui. I want to found my own clan and have it recognized throughout Konoha." Her voice was bell-like and soothing. With her exotic waist long white hair, bronze skin and big black eyes he didn't doubt for a second that she could find a gifted shinobi husband. It also explained her graceful movements and well modulated voice.

Sasuke would bet that she knew all there was to know about etiquette, too. Judging by the calluses he could glimpse on her hands, she took her shinobi training just as serious as her social training. A good sign, if he had any interest in being saddled with a Genin team.

"Alright, next one."

"My name is Okita Sena. I want to be an ANBU." The boy's voice was quiet, his sentences short and to the point. Sasuke was sure that the pale, green eyed boy never wasted any words, not as quiet as an Aburame, but not anywhere near as boisterous as an Inuzuka either. Though the boy's long black hair was tied in a half-ponytail, he didn't seem feminine at all.

The last one started his introduction without any prompting. "My name is Fuji Saeki. I want to become a Chuunin so I can either become an Academy instructor or an interrogation specialist. Either way I get to mentally scar people." The boy piped with a high voice that virtually dripped with innocence.

Pale blue eyes beamed up at Sasuke and he couldn't help thinking "psycho". The boy's long black hair was braided into three braids, which helped give his delicate, androgynous features a slight masculine touch.

Sasuke's decision stood, he would be mad to take on that team.

**TBC**


End file.
